Return of the Cat King
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: Four months after Haru returns from Cat Kingdom, she once again saves the life of a cat. The Cat King to be exact. And he has plans for our heroine. Can Baron help her again before it's too late? -formerly under balmung's angel-


**Balmung's Angel**: Yeah! First Cat Returns fic! Oh well. I'm working on my other stories too. Sort of. I'll finish them all at about the same time. Okay, if you know me, you know I use co-hosts. So, without further ado... Muta! How about you introduce yourself?

**Muta**: ...(No way.)

**Balmung's Angel**: Aren't you going to say anything?

**Muta**: ...(No)

**Balmung's Angel**: Please?...

**Muta**: ...(No way am I going to say anything to you)

**Balmung's Angel**: MOO-TA! Please say something!

**Muta**: Moo? Are you implying I'm a fat cow? Because I'm not! I hate you!

**Balmung's Angel**: I was just kidding Muta. At least I got you to say something.

**Muta**: ...darn... you tricked me...

**Balmung's Angel**: lol. Ok. Let's start the story.

* * *

A loud noise filled the year as the tail of the cow started to wag. Suddenly, it stopped making any noise as it went flying across the room, a hand stretching out from under the covers on the nearby bed. Eighteen year old Haru Fujioka rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in bed. Taking her hands down, she looked around her room. She noticed her cow clock was on the floor a few feet away, having been previously knocked off the small table when she tried to turn it off. 

She slipped out of bed to go and pick it up. However, she stopped when she saw a small paper bag laying near it. She quickly picked up the clock and put it back on the table and then gently touched the paper bag. Gingerly, she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small cane, big enough for a small doll or figurine. She held it on her palm, thinking of who she had bought it for the last time she had gone shopping.

"Baron" she whispered. It had been four months since she had returned to the human world. She had bought the cane to replace the one he had used to save her while they were in the Cat Kingdom. Sort of as a thank you gift for helping her with that, and so many other things. She had a sudden flashback, like all of the other ones she had been having since they had parted ways.

"HARU!" her mother's voice called from downstairs, pulling her from her memories. "It's eight-o-clock! You're going to be late again!"

"I know, I'm almost ready mom!" Haru yelled back as she jumped out of bed. She hurriedly tidied up her room by fixing the covers on the bed and picking up her uniform off the floor. She then placed the small cane that was still in her hand back on the table carefully. When she finished, she went into her bathroom, and came out a few minutes later, wearing her uniform with her hair brushed and up in a ponytail.

As she passed the table, she looked at the cane. She shook her head and left the room. "On second thought," she said to herself, she ran back into her room, dropped the cane into her pocket, and ran downstairs.

Her mother Naoko, leaned back in her chair so she could see her daughter as she ran by. "Haru, don't forget breakfast."

Haru sighed, and ran into the room, scooping up a piece of toast with an egg on it. She wolfed it down, before drinking a glass of milk. "Thanks mom," she said, before running into the entryway.

Naoko followed, at a slower pace and watched as Haru took her shoes out. "Haru, you should really try to wake up on time. Set your alarm for half an hour early so you won't be in such a rush."

"Yeah yeah...Love you. Bye, I'm going now!" Haru said as she pulled her shoes on. She ran out the door and kept running until she got to school. After putting on her school slippers, Haru walked, well, almost ran, to her classroom. She crouched down as she opened the door to the room and crawled in.

Without turning around, her teacher said, "Haru, once again, we all see you sneaking in, so get to your seat. Try not to be late again, and if you are, don't bother to sneak in." Haru stood up and shamefully walked to her seat. The class laughed as she sat down at her desk.

Her best friend Hiromi laughed in an 'I'm sorry' way, smiling at her apologetically. At lunch that day, Haru and Hiromi ate on the roof as usual. Hiromi took a bite of her fried egg and chewed slowly before swallowing. She stared at Haru for a few seconds before smiling. "Haru...uh...Tsuge has a game today...and I sort of promised I'd come watch it. I mean, the senior year is already half over, and there aren't that many games left! I missed the last one so..."

Haru knew what it meant, and she didn't really mind very much. She liked being able to make her friend happy, even if it was only in a small way. "That's okay." she said with a smile. "I have to pick something up anyway." she added the lie, not wanting to make her friend feel bad.

"Thanks a lot Haru," Hiromi said as she threw her arms around her friend. They finished lunch in peace, chatting about different things. In p.e., Haru got hit with a volleyball and was taken to the nurse. She got a bandage for her forehead, and went back to class. For her, this was a typical day. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for when she thought she saw a large white cat during one of her classes.

After school Haru began to walk home the usual way, past the sweet shop. She bought a sweet bun and a sweet bean paste treat and began to eat the bun as she continued home. Little did she know, things were about to change dramatically. When she reached the intersection where she had first met Prince Lune, she had a big surprise.

A large gray cat was walking across the street and a car was coming toward it. Haru could tell the driver wasn't paying attention, and that the cat was surely going to get hit and killed. She ran towards the cat and managed to grab it and pull it to safety, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the car.

The driver honked and slammed on his breaks jumping out of the car and running towards them, a string of curse words coming from his mouth. Haru had another flashback, this time of when she had saved Lune.

_She heard the snap of the lacrosse stick breaking as she fell forward to her knees. She panted slightly as she looked at the cat that she had just saved. "Oh cat, that was-" She stopped speaking as a gasp escaped her lips._

_To her surprise, he stood upright on his hind legs, brushing the dirt off his fur with his front paws. When he noticed her staring, he smiled, revealing one green eye, and one red. "That was quite a brave act you performed on my account. I am extremely grateful. I hope that you have not injured yourself."_

_She had started stammering, in too much shock to form complete sentences. "I...uh..I uh..." she murmured as she stared at him open-mouthed. _

_"Well then, I don't mean to be rude, but I am in quite a hurry. I'll return later and thank you properly." he said as he bowed his head to her._

_"Uh that's okay..." she had said, returning the bow with her hands on her knees. The cat ran off, and she had watched him until he momentarily stopped at the corner to nod his head to her. _

"Hey," the driver said. "I'm really sorry. Are you all right?" he asked her as she was once again pulled from her thoughts. She stared up at him for a few seconds, before she felt the cat on her lap shift.

She looked down at it as he turned his large head to stare at her with slightly bulging eyes. To her horror, one was green, the other red. His fur stuck out all over his large body, and he had a purple jewel on his forehead. She gasped as she stared into the face of the Cat King. She stood up suddenly, dropping him and screamed, "No! Not again!!!"

* * *

**Balmung's Angel**: Yay! I finally finished the first chapter! Well, redid it actually. 

**Muta**: ...(Big deal. It's just a stupid story)

**Balmung's Angel**: Oh. My. God! You're still not going to talk?

**Muta**: ...(Nope)

**Balmung's Angel**: Oh well. I'll just erase you so that you won't be in the story. -raises eraser-

**Muta**: No! Don't! See? I'm talking!

**Balmung's Angel**: Yeah! -laughs- Okay. Well, we'll be going now. Bye-bye!


End file.
